Very Cute Indeed
by IRlyLoveFanFiction
Summary: This is folowing off the oneshot "Cute" i did a few months ago. AHEM! Demyx doesn't know what to do about Zexion. He wasn't rejected, but he feels like he was. But Zexion, on the other hand, starts to wonder why Demyx's new depression bothers him so much.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a continuation of that oneshot I made for 6/9 day. Ya three months ago. If u did not read it go read it now. It is called 'Cute' SHOUT OUT TO ObesessiveShikaTemaFan FOR MAKING IT CONTINUE! **

****Title**: Very Cute, Indeed  
>Chapter 1: Crying<br>**Summary**: Demyx admired the Cloaked Schemer for some time, and even if he was told that no one in the Organization had a heart to feel with, Demyx insisted what sent shivers through his body was real. Zexion never showed that he enjoyed Demyx at all, and would constantly treat him like a pesky mosquito, until the day he had let the words "cute" slip out of his mouth during an argument with Demyx and leaves before the blond has a chance to notice.  
>Demyx doesn't know what to do about Zexion. He wasn't rejected, yet he feels like he was. But Zexion, on the other hand, starts to wonder why Demyx's new depression bothers him so much.<br>**Warnings**: Swearing, mention of rape, character abuse, SUPER FLUFF MOMENTS, SUPER LIME MOMENTS!  
><strong>CharactersPairings: Mainly Zexion and Demyx. Pairings are Zemyx, Akuroku, slight larxeneXmarluxia, and all other pairings are either one-sided or friendship status ONLY! enjoy****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Demyx's POV<strong>**

I ran out of the library, not caring that Zexion wasn't even here anymore. He broke my non-existent heart, calling me all those names like I was some sort of object with no feelings!

Well that's what we're supposed to be, anyways... It wasn't fair! Why did we have to have no feelings? Who said we had no feelings? It's not fair at all! _I love Zexion! I love him! _

Why should it matter what anyone else says? _ I'm... in love with Zexion. I know that I am..._

Suddenly I dropped to the floor and started to cry. I didn't want to cry, it just made what Zexion say true. I was being childish and whiny. Just like he said.

"Hey, Dem! Why the hell are you crying?" I looked up briefly to see Larxene looking down at me with her arms crossed.

Ignoring her, I went back to my crying, burying my face in my sleeve. "You're staining the floor with those tears, get up already!" Was she being sarcastic, or straightforward?

"Oh forget it, brat. If you see Marluxia tell him I'll be, um... in... the room. He'll understand. Hope ya feel better, kid." Larxene never made sense, and I didn't care.

Once I knew I was once alone again I screamed into my sleeves. I knew I shouldn't be crying so much, but I really thought Zexion was starting to like me.

Even if he didn't like me just as a friend, I would have been fine. But he yelled at me and called me names, and left like I was that much of a problem for him.

_Zexion hates me! _Well he strongly dislikes me I guess, since he doesn't think we have hearts or feelings. Always in the library.

Going on missions that required no fighting at all.

Staying away from everyone, just wanting to be alone.

Never pretending to be anything.

Never smiling.

_Never pretending to be anything because he just thinks he's nothing! When he's everything! He's smart, and he's gorgeous, and he's so alone! God, he must be so damn lonely..._

How lonely?

No one ever saw him with anyone by choice...

Everyone else seemed to have some type of social interaction with another member... But why not Zexion?

Why did he choose to be so alone?

If he would just let me be closer to him, I'd be able to make him see that he could be less... alone.

I have my friends, Axel, Roxas, Xion, Larxene, and everyone else, but... I still feel alone right now.

Alone on this ground, a pale grey colour, that seemed to match how lonely I was.

I should have known Zexion didn't like me. He once threw an encyclo-whatever-it's-called at me and I had a bruise on my chest for a full month.

Of course Larxene forced Zexion to say he was sorry. Though neither of them knew about the bruise.

"Oh god, what happened to you?"

This time I did not look up.

My body had lost the energy to cry, and I was motionless on the floor.

The only thing moving me were the body-chilling feelings that went through me when I sniffled.

"What's wrong?"

Still. I ignored them.

"I'll go get Axel and Larxene and Roxas, so just-"

"Larxene's probably screwing Marluxia, don't go looking for her, Xion." I heard Axel scoff, followed by footsteps.

"That's so gross!" Xion shrieked, sounding like she was going to barf.

"Hey, Demyx, are you okay?" Axel asked, rolling me over.

I winced, shutting my eyes at the sudden light.

"How long have you been lying on the floor like that?" Xion sounded concerned.

"I don't know." I whispered, opening my eyes, adjusting to the light.

Axel sighed, "Well why were you crying on the floor like that?"

Silence...

"Demyx, what happened?" Axel repeated more forcefully.

With one swallow and a slow blink, I opened my mouth to explain, "I went to see Zexion... To tell him... how I felt..." I began shakily.

"Oh he turned you down?" Xion was sympathetic, but she would never understand my pain.

"No... He yelled at me... and called me so many names... Gosh I wish he had just thrown a few books at me... they hurt so much less." I sniffled, starting to feel more tears run down my face.

"That bastard doesn't care about anything but those damn books!" Axel growled.

"I'm going to my room now..." I whispered, slowly pulling myself off the ground and stumbling away quickly, beginning to cry so much that I could hear the noises again.

Once I was in my room I flicked the switch, making it dark.

I wailed, just as pathetic as Zexion had called me, and collapsed on the ground, just like before, to cry.

* * *

><p><strong>UMMMMMMMM I hope you liked it. Next chapter will be 9-9-11! Yes I'm cheating this for 96 day (dexion day) :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a continuation of that oneshot I made for 6/9 day. If u did not read it go read it now. It is called 'Cute' **

****Title**: Very Cute, Indeed  
>Chapter 2: Burning<br>******Summary**: Demyx admired the Cloaked Schemer for some time, and even if he was told that no one in the Organization had a heart to feel with, Demyx insisted what sent shivers through his body was real. Zexion never showed that he enjoyed Demyx at all, and would constantly treat him like a pesky mosquito, until the day he had let the words "cute" slip out of his mouth during an argument with Demyx and leaves before the blond has a chance to notice.**

**Recap: Demyx collapses into a crying fit, thinking of how Zexion's words were right, and eventually goes to his room after explaining to Xion and Axel what had happened with Zexion.**

* * *

><p><strong>Zexion's POV<strong>

Dear lord, what was my problem? I shouldn't have let the word excape my mouth.

The tiny little expression of how much I actually was interested in the adorable blond by calling him cute. He was, cute, though.

He was annoying at the same time.

Which is why I still can't let myself get any closer to him, or it would just be too much for me to handle.

How long ago had it been? A couple of hours?

I don't know.

I refrained from throwing something at him, which was good. If I hit him with my books, someone in the Organization would find him pouting and come to me for punishment.

I still had a scar from where Larxene tossed a kunai right through my left arm. _Damn bitch..._

"Hey Zexion! Open the door!"

Who had the nerve to bang on my door like a mad man?

Sighing, I set my lexicon down and got out of my chair, heading towards the door.

"Who is it?" I asked in curiosity.

"It's Axel." Suddenly my door set on fire.

"What the hell Axel!" I jumped back and away from the fire.

But eventually my door turned to ash... "What's your issue?" I demanded.

"What's _yours_?" Axel scoffed, his eyebrows bent and his eyes stabbing through me like knives.

"I didn't do anything, get out! I'm two ranks more important than you, I can have you punished for burning down my door!" I was very pissed off.

My door was my privacy!

I smelled more smoke and turned to see my bookshelf had caught on fire.

"AXEL!"

Axel snorted, "Demyx was on the floor in one of the halls exhausted from crying his eyes out! He said you yelled at him and all that crap! He ran off crying again, and who knows to where!"

I hadn't meant to make him cry... He's never cried before, even when I hit him with that huge encyclopedia!

"He's overreacting, let him cry." I grumbled, tossing the un-burned books onto the floor far away from the shelf.

"You go apologize to him! **Now** and if he tells us you actually did, then I won't burn the library down either." Axel smirked and left, waving his hand in goodbye.

"Damn you to hell, Axel!" I shouted, seeing as all the books in the room burst into flames.

(break here please!)

I opened Demyx's bedroom door, only to see him on the ground, passed out, and still crying.

How could he still be crying if he was passed out? It was physically impossible!

"Zexion... I'm sorry... I'm stupid..." I heard Demyx whimper, still asleep.

I was taken aback... He was dreaming.

_About me._

But more importantly, about the things I called him.

"Demyx... It's alright." I whispered, kneeling down to the floor.

"I'm... nothing... don't have a-..." He trailed off into his dream again.

"Shhh. You're not nothing- I mean... Ugh..." Curse double negatives...

"Don't have a heart!" Demyx wailed in his sleep, and then he stopped crying, and from what I knew he stopped talking, too.

But I was stunned.

He was having a horrible dream, or nightmare, about what I had said and done.

It was a short argument that barely lasted three minutes.

I felt something wet slide off of my face, and heard a drip as it landed onto the cold floor.

Demyx stirred and opened his eyes halfway, "...Zexion?"

Before he could realize I was there, I forced an illusion onto Demyx's eyes, ears, and everything that he was...

* * *

><p><strong>screw you I know it's short.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a continuation of that oneshot I made for 6/9 day. Ya three months ago. If u did not read it go read it now. It is called 'Cute'**

****Title**: Very Cute, Indeed  
>Chapter 3: Dreaming<br>******Summary**: Demyx admired the Cloaked Schemer for some time, and even if he was told that no one in the Organization had a heart to feel with, Demyx insisted what sent shivers through his body was real. Zexion never showed that he enjoyed Demyx at all, and would constantly treat him like a pesky mosquito, until the day he had let the words "cute" slip out of his mouth during an argument with Demyx and leaves before the blond has a chance to notice.**

**Recap: Axel burns down Zexion's door and books, threatening to burn the library too if he doesn't make Demyx feel better. Zexion goes to visit Demyx and realizes just how much he hurt him, casting an illusion on Demyx as he wakes up to hide the fact that Zexion, the Cloaked Schemer, is crying.**

* * *

><p><strong>Demyx's POV<strong>

"Z-Zexion? What are you doing here?" I whimpered, backing away from him.

"Shh, Demyx. I'm just here to make you feel better." Zexion whispered with a small smile on his face.

"What?" I was confused, did he really... mean it?

"Zexion I'm in love with you." I said flatly, waiting to see if he would lash out.

"You do...?" Zexion tilted his head to the side, slightly.

"Yes... I do, and it doesn't matter that you think we don't have hearts because I know we have them! I _know_ we do!" I responded.

"Oh... Then close your eyes." Zexion commanded gently.

I closed my eyes almost instantly, "Why do I have to-" I felt warm skin press against my lips, and opened my eyes to see that Zexion, the love of my entire life, was kissing me.

I pulled away in shock. _Is he serious about this?_ I wondered, backing away from him and hitting the wall.

"What's wrong Demyx? I thought... I thought you wanted this." Zexion asked, hurt in his eyes.

"You mean you love me too?" If I had a heart it would have skipped a beat.

"Demyx, I can't answer that... I barely know you." Zexion sighed, blinking.

My hopes fell. And I was about to speak, but suddenly Zexion's lips were on mine again.

This time, Zexion pulled away, leaving me whimpering slightly.

"Demyx, I feel _something_ for you, does that count?" Zexion asked.

"Yes!" I shouted, a bit too loudly.

He smiled, "Then..." He kissed me again, and pulled away, "Wake up."

His smile was gone.

"What do you mean-"

I blinked, and I was not on the ground by the entrance to my room anymore... I was in my bed.

"I-it was a dream!" I gasped to myself.

_Zexion will never love me!_

"He doesn't feel **_anything!_**" I screamed, banging my fists on the wall and slowly beginning to cry again.

But there was knocking at the door.

"Demyx, it's me, Zexion." I heard the faint voice of who I had just dreamed about.

"G-Go away!" I yelled back.

"Demyx, please let me in." Zexion's voice made me feel like I could just re-live that same crazy dream...

I built up the nerve to walk towards the door and open it slowly.

Zexion was shorter than me, by at least three inches. He looked at me, with no emotion in his eyes...

"I... am sorry for saying what I said before. But... just think about everything I said to you. Just part of it I wanted you to hear. And I think part of it you wanted to hear, too."

"O...kay." I spat out, before shutting the door and slumping back to my bed.

I didn't want to think about what he said to me... it hurt my feelings too much.

I sniffled hopelessly, I was being stupid.

I hadn't even known is Zexy was gay or not, and I was expecting him to like me?

Yeah, maybe in my dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is a continuation of that oneshot I made for 6/9 day. Ya three months ago. If u did not read it go read it now. It is called 'Cute'**

****Title**: Very Cute, Indeed  
>Chapter 4: Sorry<br>******Summary**: Demyx admired the Cloaked Schemer for some time, and even if he was told that no one in the Organization had a heart to feel with, Demyx insisted what sent shivers through his body was real. Zexion never showed that he enjoyed Demyx at all, and would constantly treat him like a pesky mosquito, until the day he had let the words "cute" slip out of his mouth during an argument with Demyx and leaves before the blond has a chance to notice.**

**Recap: The illusion Zexion created made Demyx think he'd dreamed Zexion accepted and shared his feelings. But he wakes up in his bed and gets upset. Zexion tells Demyx to think about what he told him earlier, and after he leaves Demyx tells himself things he did wrong.**

* * *

><p><strong>Zexion's POV<strong>

"I did apologize! Let go!" At the moment, Larxene had me on the floor, and she was pressing one of her legs on my back so hard that I couldn't move.

"Oh, too bad. Say 'bye bye' to the mystery novels." Axel laughed, and the four bookshelves that had said books were now on fire.

I held my breath. Myster wasn't my favorite but it was only a matter of time before he burned the entire place down.

"Stop that! Leave the books alone, they didn't do anything, you low ranking jack ass!" I growled. Favorites or not, I loved my books.

"And neither did Demyx, and look what you've done to the poor kid!" Axel snorted. Larxene lifted her foot quickly and brought it back down again.

I screamed in pain. Why did she have to do that?

"I said I was sorry, to him... that should be enough." I coughed, feeling ready to pass out.

I heard a gasp, "What in the world are you two doing?"

"Teaching the bookworm a lesson!" Larxene spat, smashing her foot on my back harder. I couldn't breathe at that point, and I writhed in panic.

"Oh, he can't breathe! Larxene Demyx will hate you if you kill him!" Xion screamed.

I heard Larxene, sigh, and the weight on back was suddenly gone.

I panted, barely able to catch my breath. "Get, out... of here. Right- nnng... Now. I growled, struggling to stand up. "Pff. Whatever." Larxene scoffed and left.

Axel smirked, glad to see me in pain, and left, the fire gone.

Xion ran over to me, "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Leave, n-number XIV." I shook my head, leaning against the wall.

"But you're clearly hurt... And you're... important, right?" Xion had a weak smile on her face.

"Of course. Don't you have a mission or something?" What was her problem? Of course I'm hurt, yes I'm considered 'important', why should it matter to her?

Xion frowned, clearly insulted, "I know it's not your fault for Demyx being upset. I just thought, since everyone seems to be bothering you, I could at least tell you that."

I didn't say anything, just waited for her to leave. And when she did, I finally passed out.

A week passed, and the castle was so much quieter. Almost everyone held a grudge against me for making Demyx so upset.

I hated it. He was seventeen, he didn't deserve to be babied like some kid. And what was worse, I didn't have a lot of books left in the library.

I walked into the library this morning to find that it was demolished. Burnt books, entire bookcases on the floor, books ripped apart... It was horrible.

I decided to go see Demyx. I didn't know if he was telling anyone anything along the lines of 'ruin the library', and I didn't know if he would be the person to do that, either.

"Number IX." I called, knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" I heard Demyx's depressed voice, and shuddered on the inside.

Why was he so upset? I apologized... Did he figure out I created an ilusion for him? Maybe I should do that right now, so he's less upset...

No, if I did that it might make things worse.

"It's Zexion, now open the door." I sighed.

There was silence.

"Fine, I'll come in myself-" "No! NO, I'll be right there!" Demyx's voice was slightly muffled, but I stood at the door patiently.

Moments later the door opened to reveal a sad, lonely, previously sobbing Demyx.

I froze at his condition. He looked so tired... And his skin was pale. But his eyes, oh my God, his poor eyes...

"What do you want?" Demyx asked impatiently.

I stood there, my mouth hanging open slightly. I didn't know what to say.

"If you don't have anything to say then leave!" Demyx said, about to close the door.

"Demyx... Your eyes... What happened to them?" I whispered, staring into what used to be the most gorgeous, bright, ocean blue eyes in non-existence.

Demyx was baffled, "What are you talking about?"

I blinked, avoiding eye contact now. I walked into the room and gestured for Demyx to close the door.

"What... What do you want?" Demyx whimpered, closing the door.

"I don't know, Demyx. Ever since last week, you've been upset and everyone greatly dislikes me. By the time I get back to the library there won't be any books left..." I sighed.

"What?" Demyx looked confused.

"Never mind... Why are you so... Why are you like this?" I asked, noticing how his room seemed so much darker than the last time I was here.

"I-it isn't anything." Demyx lied hopelessly.

"But Demyx, I thought I told you to think about what I said...?" I asked, wondering if Demyx was offended by it at all.

Demyx lashed out at me, "Yeah I know I'm childish and stupid and pathetic and all those other things! It hurt my feelings, damnit!" Tears were sliding off of his face.

"Demyx... You're... You're adorable." I admitted, though I knew it wasn't the time to bring it up.

"Is that some sick joke? It's not funny." Demyx sniffled.

I sighed, Demyx didn't understand.

"I understand they were harsh words, but, I said you were... You were cute. Demyx I never meant to make you upset..." I muttered, avoiding his stare.

"Wh-what? What do you mean you never m-meant to... You don't make any sense!" Demyx wailed, sliding to the floor.

I rushed over to him and sat next to him, "Demyx, I'm sorry... You just... you're always saying how we have hearts, and feelings, and it's just not right. YOu act like you have feelings, and it makes me sick." I said, brushing some of the hair out of his face.

"I'm dreaming again... It's just a dream... Wake up wake up, wake up!" Demyx was whispering to himself.

"Demyx, this isn't a dream... I'm real. Why would this be a dream?" I didn't fully understand if he had dreams about me often, or if he was refferring to the illusion I created.

"Because you can't love me. You never can. You can't be nice to me, or make me feel special, or pretend like you have a heart! Because the real Zexion would like to see me dead, and he's mean to me, and he's straight." Demyx whispered.

I had to suppress a laugh. He thought I was straight.

"Demyx, I'm not straight. And I don't want to see you dead, either. If you _really_ want to see an illusion again... just tell me." I whisepred softly, pulling him towards me and preparing an illusion.

"An... illusion?" Demyx asked, his voice very quiet.

"Yes... I can do whatever you want... really." I sighed.

"...That, is... Okay, do it." Demyx said, his voice emotionless.

I sighed, and once again created an illusion for Demyx. And I prayed he wouldn't be disappointed.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry it's late, i has writers block<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**This is a continuation of that oneshot I made for 6/9 day. Ya three months ago. If u did not read it go read it now. It is called 'Cute'**

****Title**: Very Cute, Indeed  
>Chapter 5: Naked<br>******Summary**: Demyx admired the Cloaked Schemer for some time, and even if he was told that no one in the Organization had a heart to feel with, Demyx insisted what sent shivers through his body was real. Zexion never showed that he enjoyed Demyx at all, and would constantly treat him like a pesky mosquito, until the day he had let the words "cute" slip out of his mouth during an argument with Demyx and leaves before the blond has a chance to notice.**

**Recap: Demyx agrees to let Zexion create an illusion to make him feel better.**

* * *

><p><strong>Zexion's POV<strong>

I could do a lot of things. Any thing. I didn't even have to know what it was like. I just had to know whatever 'it' was, and I could make people see it.

But what did he want to see? He thinks I don't make sense?

_He's the one who doesn't make sense._

Why did he have to be so stupid? No. I did not 'love' him and he's an idiot for thinking he loves me. I know there's something I feel for him but I just don't want to know what it is.

Should I just try and re-make that whole few moments over again, and make sure that I don't say those horrible things to him? He would like that wouldn't he?

I don't know. For the first time I just don't know what to make. If I make the wrong thing he could just get even more upset. But why should I care?

Yes, something feels wrong in my head when I make Demyx 'sad'. But why does it seem like making some stupid illusion so damn hard right now? Why am I so... unsure about it?

I don't want to see Demyx more upset, if it's even possible to be worse than he is already...

Why do I care? I shouldn't. Because we don't have hearts.

_Even though, Demyx insists that we do._ Idiot. Adorable, sweet, cute... But still an idiot. He couldn't even tell I was gay. He didn't hear me tell him how cute he was!

He can't even tell the difference between a dream, an illusion, or reality!_ He has the IQ of a shadow! Why the hell is he so dumb? Why is it, that he can't see that I'm interested in him? That I..._

I think if I ever let myself finish that rant, that rare little argument I have with myself but never finish, I'll end up being a laughing stock.

I'll just... make him see... _What I want to see._

**(Lime time people, last chance to press the back button!)**

_I let myself get a bit deeper into the illusion than I thought..._

"Why are you so upset?" I asked Demyx, not even trying to hide the horribly wrong look on my face.

Demyx was wide-eyed, backing away slowly, "Th-this isn't the type of thing I was expecting." He started to blush a little bit.

We were in his room, and I was the one in front of the door. I locked it casually, "Oh well like I said I barely know you. I have no idea what you really want. So you'll have to settle with what _I_ want."

"B-but I thought you were supposed to make me feel better. And this...," Demyx looked at the floor, "Isn't really helping m-much, Zexion."

It was completely and totally wrong how turned on I was. He was just too... cute. So pathetically innocent. And I wasn't even as tall as him.

"Okay then, _Demyx_," I walked over to him, slowly, and he still stared at the floor. "Tell me what you want. I promise you can have it." I was right in front of him, and he wouldn't look at me.

Why not? I was doing what he asked. An illusion. He... He's so selfish. "I show you how I feel about you and you don't have the nerve to look at me?" I scoffed.

_I'm getting carried away._

Demyx looked at me for a split second and then his face turned redder. "I didn't want you to feel... _this way,_ about m-m-..." He bit his lip and then rushed over to the door.

_Coward! How can he just leave me?_

The entire knob disappeared before he could even touch it, and I laughed again.

"Demyx, you're seventeen. I have no clue when your actual birthday is but you're almost eight-teen, right? Don't lie and say you haven't had a single dirty thought about me." I leaned against the wall.

There was and awkward silence, and then Demyx looked at me, "This is... An illusion, right? You're not really feeling any of this for me... Right?" _  
><em>

_Wrong._ "Right." I agreed with a softer smile. Who the hell cared what it was about me that turned him on so much? He wasn't going to escape from this now.

But what I hadn't expected was for Demyx to look at me like _that._ _If this weren't an illusion I wouldn't stick around... Not even for a minute._

And the next thing that happens... he's kissing me with tongue included, and I refuse to let him breathe. It's an illusion, it doesn't matter.

He kept trying desperately to, but I wasn't giving him a chance to say anything. I couldn't really help it, either. He's too... 'attractive' to let go.

"Let me BREATHE!" Demyx shoved me off of him and tried to catch his breath. He's not being very fair with me so far.

"Tell me what you want to see then if you don't like me kissing you." I muttered, frowning slightly. What the hell did he want to see me do if it wasn't this? What else could he want?

Demyx finally caught his breath and leaned down to my ear, whispering almost too quietly for me to hear, "...You," I could feel his lips pressed to my ear.

"...Naked."

* * *

><p><strong>cliffy bitches. It's short. Yes. But it's limey. And hey. I updated didn't I? <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**This is a continuation of that oneshot I made for 6/9 day like a year ago. If u did not read it (by now you should have...) go read it now. It is called 'Cute'**

****Title**: Very Cute, Indeed  
>Chapter 6: Pervert<br>******Summary**: Demyx admired the Cloaked Schemer for some time, and even if he was told that no one in the Organization had a heart to feel with, Demyx insisted what sent shivers through his body was real. Zexion never showed that he enjoyed Demyx at all, and would constantly treat him like a pesky mosquito, until the day he had let the words "cute" slip out of his mouth during an argument with Demyx and leaves before the blond has a chance to notice.**

**Recap: Zexion creates an illusion in which he and Demyx get so inappropriate, Demyx asks to see Zexion naked. **

* * *

><p><strong>Zexion's POV<strong>

I ended the illusion right after I heard him say that. Out of all the things he could have said! And somehow I wasn't expecting him to say that? _Who's the idiot now?_

Demyx blinked a few times and then looked at me, blushing, "...Why did you stop th-" Cutting him off with my gloved hand, I tried to figure out what the hell just happened.

So an illusion... that I was supposed to be... making him feel better, became his sick thought of seeing me without any clothes on?

Where did he get the bright idea to tell me he wanted to see me naked? What the hell! Just... What the hell?

"Z-Zexion did I do something to make you upset?" Demyx pushed my hand away. I was the one blushing now. Me. Out of all the things... I expected him to think about me...

"You're... A pervert." I said flatly, not able to conceal my red face. Demyx looked horrified, "No I'm not! How am I the pervert you're the one who-"

Cutting him off again was a bad idea, especially since how I was... reacting to this whole realization.

"That was a damn illusion! The only thing about what you thought of me as 'real' is that I wanted to kiss you like that! But now? Now I don't even know!" I stood up, ready to leave.

But how could I? I came here to make him feel better, if he _really_ wanted to see me naked... that can't be the only thing to make him less upset.

Demyx looked like he was about to cry again. And now that we weren't in the illusion, in reality... His face hadn't changed at all.

He was still paler and his eyes were still dull and puffy from obvious crying. I made it worse? _Oh god I definitely made it worse._

I couldn't just say 'sorry'. I had forced a sexual illusion onto him and then denied his request and told him he was a pervert...

Now he was looking at me like I'd just told him he was going to die tomorrow.

And why? Because I'm too much of a wuss to let him see me naked in a damn illusion. An illusion. Why am I caring- _pretending... to care. I don't care. I can't... No hearts. _

Demyx started crying again and he went to cry on his bed. It wasn't the loud, annoying, over-reactive kind though.

It was just... barely audible. But still I could hear the sounds of his throat choking on the air he was breathing, and the sniffling of his nose... And the whimpering.

Listening as hard as possible without moving too close to him, I tried to understand what he was saying. It was directed at me exactly, it was like he was thinking out loud.

Like he was pretending I wasn't still here. _Rude but so sad an pathetic... I'm such a horrible person._

"He'll never love anything I do.. N-nothing matters anymore... He hates me, I know... I'm so stupid! To think he could love me!" It didn't even sound like him, it was so dark and empty of a voice.

Why did he have to convince himself that he loved _me_ of all the Nobodies. But what's an even better question is how I ever came to the conclusion I could make anything better.

Demyx was so... nice. Just so nice to everyone. He was a weak, dumb, and yet everyone seemed to like him. I really don't deserve a heart for breaking the one he insists he has.

_I'm really... I'm a terrible person!_ I refused to let the petty tears in my eyes fall. I just possibly destroyed someone's mind. And he's probably the only guy I'd have a chance with.

"Demyx... I'm so sorry... I'm not going to lie to you, okay? I don't love you. How could I? Honestly at first the only thing I cared about was getting in your pants or something..." I sat next to him.

He was curled up under a sheet that was wrinkled and probably hadn't seen the washer since the day I told him off in the library.

"I hate that you think we have hearts, but fine, whatever. I still... care about you. I didn't think if you got so upset and broken up about anything that I'd care. But I do." I just wanted him to feel better...

Taking the risk of him pushing me away or screaming for someone to just come and kill me now, I lied next to him.

"I didn't think it'd hurt this much... For me to say something..." What was I trying to prove? That I could talk him into anything and still feel bad? What the hell does that matter to him?

_Maybe if I just..._

"Demyx..." I pulled the sheet down and made him look right into my eyes. What could words do? I've read about a thousand different love stories, and they were all bullshit compared to this.

What was 'this'? It isn't love. Because we barely know each other. I kissed him on the lips, but not like in that horrible illusion that made this situation worse. It was so much more confusing.

At least in the illusion I knew what I was doing. Now I'm just probably making things even worse!

I stopped after a few seconds and then flipped to my other side. I didn't want to look at him. Not his eyes. His eyes were gorgeous. And if a picture is worth a thousand words...

The look in his eyes is just a few. So few words that just mean so much there isn't the point in writing a bunch of words. They're just that... beautiful.

Why? Why did he have to be such a good person? Why was I so horrible? How could he love me? Or pretend that he did?

That's when I heard it... and felt it...

I was...

_Stop crying... you're such a faker._

* * *

><p><strong>Zexion, y u no stop crying u cry-baby! too lazy to search for typos but please let me know if there are any in this or if any grmmar doesn't make sense. it's 3 in the morning where i am. ;3; <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**This is a continuation of that oneshot I made for 6/9 day. Ya three months ago. If u did not read it go read it now. It is called 'Cute'**

****Title**: Very Cute, Indeed  
>Chapter 6: Close<br>******Summary**: Demyx admired the Cloaked Schemer for some time, and even if he was told that no one in the Organization had a heart to feel with, Demyx insisted what sent shivers through his body was real. Zexion never showed that he enjoyed Demyx at all, and would constantly treat him like a pesky mosquito, until the day he had let the words "cute" slip out of his mouth during an argument with Demyx and leaves before the blond has a chance to notice.**

**Recap: Zexion ends the illusion, calling ****Demyx a pervert which breaks Demyx's 'heart' and mind to a point where Zexion realizes how horrible he is and ends up crying himself.**

* * *

><p><strong>Demyx's POV<strong>

He was... crying? Did I do something? He just... kissed me and then he started crying. Why? I don't understand... He said he doesn't love me. Why is he even here anymore?

"Why do you insist on loving a person who makes you sad?" Zexion whispered.

Did he think I couldn't tell he was crying? I'd done enough of it lately to know if someone was... But why is he crying? He isn't upset about anything. He hates me.

"I don't have anyone else. I never have, Zexion... I want you out of my room since you d-don't even love me." I sniffled.

Zexion just muffled his crying with the sheets and pillow. Did he not hear me? _He has to leave... He doesn't love me._ I was about to tell him to leave again, but he turned to face me.

Never did I think I'd see the day when Zexion was sad, let alone crying. "I'm done trying to make you feel better. I can't help but make you suffer more and more, right?" He asked, blinking away tears.

What was I supposed to say? "Zexion I-I just-..." I tried to make sense of this... But Zexion was already getting off of my bed and walking towards the door. I didn't want him to leave.

_I really don't want him to... I want to make him feel. Feel anything but sad. I love him._ "Zexion I don't mean it! Don't leave!" I whimpered. Zexion didn't listen though, and he left.

I ran out the door after him, "Zexion!" But he left already, probably through a corridor of darkness.

However long I'd been sitting in my room waiting for a mission or for dinner was a mystery. A month I think of just waiting for the things to happen.

But eventually someone brought me a bag of assorted candy to eat. I didn't bother with it.

No matter how much of my favorite candy I'd normally eat when I was upset, this wasn't going to help. I was over being rejected by him, for the most part. He at least said he cared.

But now he... Now he's cried over it. "If he doesn't love you and he's made you this upset, just screw him." Marluxia and Larxene were attempting to give me some twisted idea of 'advice'.

"No literally, screw him." Larxene laughed. "Just have sex with him and then he'll shut up and you'll be over it. Trust me." Larxene patted my shoulder.

"Well I don't plan on losing my virginity to someone who doesn't love me! You don't even know if he's gay or not!" I was tired of their so called advice.

_Half of everything they say has to do with something sexual anyways._ They were stupid if they thought I'd just have sex like it was nothing!

"You're seventeen and you're still a virgin?" Marluxia asked. And of course neither of them could keep a straight face for more than three seconds when it came to the word 'virgin'.

The stupid lust-driven jerks. They had no idea what feelings were. All they cared about was lust and pain. They never made me feel better.

"I already told him I wanted to see him naked and he called me a pervert... then he left. I asked him to come back..." I started to feel tears coming back.

"Just leave me alone already!" I stormed into my bathroom and locked it. I was going to take a very very very long bath.

As I was soaking in the water, the same things kept going through my mind.

Why did Zexion cry? Three weeks and neither of us have confronted the other. I'd seen him, at the meetings. But he looks so normal. _So emotionless... No... just alone._

"I can... drown myself right now." I whispered to the ceiling. I wasn't going to obviously. I wasn't going to let heartbreak drive me to doing something that stupid.

(break here please!)

I could smell smoke, and at first I thought Axel was just having one of his random fits where he started to burn entire hallways for no reason. But it was coming from a room. _That's the library._

Why would he burn the library? _Larxene probably told him about how Zexion stormed off._ That's not very fair to burn the whole library down. All the books are ruined in there anyway.

I decided to just ignore it, and I went on my missions for the rest of the day. When I arrived at the castle again, I decided I wanted to see Zexion. I didn't like the thought of him being alone.

"Zexion?" I knocked on his door, and knocked a lot but there was never any answer. _Would he care if I let myself in?_ Why would he?

When I opened the door I was just horrified. There were scorch marks and cuts over everything in the room. Dents too. Zexion wasn't even in here.

* * *

><p><strong>where is zexion?<strong>


End file.
